OCs , referencias y explicaciones de the other side
by GumxThief
Summary: aqui algunas explicaciones del fanfic y del actual universe en el que se desarolla. INFORMACION IMPORTANTE ! por que no he seguido el fic y mas !.
1. Chapter 1

**esto es para explicar un poco un par de cosas del el fanfic "the other side : el otro lado de mi mejor amigo" .**

OCs

( tiempo fanfic )

Dakota Simonne

es una antigua amiga de corey , se mudo a peaceville hace 2 años .  
es una chica popular alta , rubia ( aveces usa mechas azules o color coral ) , de grandes ojos ambar y pestañas rizadas . es bastante positiva , graciosa y carismática pero , es algo insegura , suele ser bastante dura consigo misma . suele confiar mucho en las personas lo que aveces es un problema.

curiosidades :

-toca el violonchelo , guitarra , flauta , trompeta y canta ( tiene una voz entre la de Lauren barlow ( barlow girl) y amy lee (evanscence ) )  
- baila ballet y tango .

- tuvo un noviazgo de 8 meses con corey.

amigos : corey , james , kin , kon , laney , larry , kim , konnie , carrie , nick mallory.

enemigos : laney ( aveces ) , corey ( aveces ), lyndsay morgan ( aveces) , TODO el equipo de baloncesto por motivos que hasta ella desconoce (?) , los muñecos de trapo ( le dan miedo (?)).

James Daven Blackwell

es un antiguo amigo de corey , visito peaceville el verano pasado.  
es un chico alto de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes o azules , pasando a gris . es algo indiferente , esceptico , sarcastico , celoso pero ,es bastante raro verlo enojado , es algo cinico en ese aspecto , aunque tiene ese toque rebelde del trio ( dakota , corey y james ) este es un poco menos escandaloso y le da un aspecto misterioso (?).

curiosidades :

- toca el bajo , la bateria , el contrabajo , el violin y canta ( en especial scramo y rock pesado )  
-es bastante celoso con sus amigos y aunque se controla bien ,ciertas personas se le hacen coplicadas de ignorar.

amigos : dakota , corey , mas amigos en la escuela privada , carrie .

enemigos : LANEY , trina , larry , en resumen , cualquiera que se tome el sarcasmo personal o que se acerque a corey o dakota .

Lyndsay Morgan

tipica chica popular y pesada . es una rubia bastante alta , rubia ( originalmente castaño claro ) , usa lentes de contacto y mascara de pestañas algo excesiva .  
suele ser algo cinica y parecer inocente y dulce pero , resulta ser chismosa y malvada.

- sabe correr en tacones  
- es mas fuerte de lo que parece .

amigos : carrie (aveces ) , nick mallory , las porristas , cualquier chico lindo , sexy o facil (?)

enemigos : laney , larry , kin , dakota , TRINA! .

-

primero , las cosas desde el principio. en mi actual universe ( AU ) las cosas empiezan asi :

-corey conoce a laney a los 5 pero , despues corey se va a la escuela privada y conoce a james y dakota . mientras que laney conoce a kin y kon .  
- pasan los años , laney , kin y kon son mejores amigos . a los 11 años corey vuelve a peaceville y se cambia de escuela . laney no reconoce a corey pero , corey le dice que se le hace familiar , le quita la orquilla y la reconoce ( imaginense a laney con el fleco recto y largo sobre la cara (?)) y la reconoce , despues laney , kin , kon y corey se hacen amigos .  
- cuando tienen 14 dakota se muda a peaceville y corey la reconoce en el mismo segundo en que la presentan ( lo que deja a laney algo celosa :,D) , ella se vuelve una especie de manager ademas de laney y despues de un par de meses , empieza a salir con corey . entre esos meses el padre de corey enferma y corey empieza a ser cuidado por sus tios .  
- corey y dakota rompen por razones que nadie entiende . corey queda terriblemente emo pero , despues de helado , peliculas cursis y laney (?) , a cualquiera se le pasa. el tio de corey muere y los padres de laney se a corey escribiendo cancione  
-a corey le da por "dejarse llevar " por las influencias de sus amigos populares y empieza una epoca de rompe corazones y empieza a conseguir dinero a travez de tocadas secretas que kin y kon descubren facilmente (psicopatas plz) .  
- y aqui empieza el tiempo fanfic :DDD , dramatico ,no ?

pues si tienen dudas pregunten , no importa si son anonimos por que voy a ir subiendo aqui las preguntas pero...NO VOY A DAR SPOILERS ...NO :I


	2. RECUERDEN QUE!

**RECUERDEN DE QUE NO ACTUALIZARE HASTA TENER LOS SUFICIENTES VOTOS PARA SEGUIR EL FIC. **

**EN QUE CONSISTE ? : es de como seguire el fic . 1) hacer una segunda parte en un documento distinto (separado ) . 2) seguirlo tal y como esta , de corrido.**

la primera opcion esta ahi , por que la segunda parte tiene un formato distinto ( que un anonimo dio spoilers por ahi ¬¬...xD )

:))) GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!


End file.
